


crush

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alluded To Seduction, Cisco is the Honeypot, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Season 1, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: "I think the Reverse Flash has a crush on me."





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> based on an ongoing au with darknessandterrorandkittens. they are 100% inspiration for this. merry christmas seven years later bro ily 💖💓💞💗💕 i'm sorry there's no kissing :(

“I think the Reverse Flash has a crush on me.”

There's probably a better time for Cisco to say this. A time when Barry isn’t running on the treadmill while Caitlin and Wells stare intently at the screen monitoring his vitals. A time when they haven’t all been awake two days past their bedtimes. A time when saying the weird impossible thought that’s been plaguing him for the past few weeks wouldn’t make Barry lose his footing, missing a step in his speed run as he turns cartoon shock in Cisco’s direction. 

No time has been a good time to give breath to the fact that their nemesis - because Cisco lives the kind of life where has a nemesis now - has saved Cisco from three muggings and stole him coffee and spoken in low, significant tones while watching him with deep, significant glances. The encounters have been sitting heavy at the base of Cisco’s skull. Weighing awkwardly on Cisco’s tongue. His head is going to explode, or implode, or do something to scatter mushy bits of weirdness all over the lab and its inhabitants, if he doesn't say it. He has to say it.

But, okay, now probably is the worst time. Barry is actively tripping over his own speed now, and Cisco can see him falling almost before it happens, and yeah. His timing could have definitely been better. 

He’s running as fast as his own legs will carry him, scrambling to Barry’s fallen side in time with Caitlin, who is staring at him with wide, waiting eyes. He ignores it.

“Fuck, Bar, are you okay buddy?”

“I’m fine,” Barry says as he pushes himself to sit up. He blinks. “I just - there was some weird speed interference thing. I thought I heard you say the Reverse Flash has a crush on you.” 

Cisco isn’t sure what else to do but shrug. He shrugs. In his peripheral, he sees Wells shift in his chair, eyebrows and sides of his mouth raised in a way that softens him. Cisco makes a point not to look directly into the amusement the way he makes it a point not to look directly into the sun.

“Yeah, uh. That wasn’t any interference. That’s what I said.” 

Barry’s eyebrows furrow, shifting his puppy face from retriever to pug, and Cisco’s heart hits his own chest in admonishment. He shouldn’t make Barry’s face sink like that.

Then Caitlin is hitting his arm with the same blunt annoyance.

“Ow,” he says, although it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as the questions marks on her face. They’re bold, italicized, underlined. “Sorry. I know this isn’t the best time to bring it up, but there hasn’t really been a good time.”

Caitlin hits him again.

“Can you not do that?” He rubs the spot with his palm.

“How am I supposed to react to that?” she asks, voice higher than Cisco ever remembers hearing it. 

“Not by going Million Dollar Baby on me!”

“Am I dreaming?” Barry asks shakily. He looks between them as if he’s looking through him. He looks at Wells as if he holds some vital information. When Wells merely stares back, he turns to Cisco again. “This has to be a dream. You’re not - you wouldn’t hook up with the Reverse Flash.”

“I didn’t say I was hooking up with him. I'm just saying I, uh, don’t think he would be opposed to it.”

“Why,” Wells asks, cutting off Barry as his mouth drops open. “Do you think that, Cisco?”

Cisco tucks his hair back, feeling his nerves wobble schoolboy under Wells’ attention. “Well. For one. He keeps saving my life.”

“Keeps?” Barry’s eyebrows jump to his hairline. “As in multiple times? Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Why wouldn’t you tell me sooner?”

Barry’s voice dips sad and soft at the end, but it twists Cisco’s insides up like a metal fork, hot with guilt. Cisco finds himself looking to Wells the same way Barry had, desperate for something he knows Wells doesn’t have, can’t give, but needing the reassurance only Wells can offer. 

Wells sighs. “I’m sure Cisco has his reasons. And he’s telling us now.” He gives Cisco a small, tight small, but it’s enough to ease Cisco’s heart race. “Why don’t we all have this conversation off the floor?”

Cisco gets to his feet first. Caitlin doesn’t hesitate. She takes his hand, allowing his weight to steady her, but Barry stares at his palm as if it’s buzzing before finally taking Cisco’s wrist.

They settle into their usual places, although the distance Barry puts between he and Cisco feels open wide. Cisco stares at his shoes.

“So,” Caitlin says, breaking the tension. “The Reverse Flash has saved your life.” 

“Three times,” Cisco admits. He’s still watching the floor, half hoping it will crack and swallow him so he doesn’t have to kick Barry’s proverbial puppy anymore. “And I guess. Okay. Saving my life might be a little dramatic. But I almost got mugged, right after the Rogue’s took me. Then again, last week. He whooshed in. Beat up the bad guys, gave me my wallet back.” 

Barry shakes his head. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. I thought - you said no more secrets, man.”

“I didn’t know why he saved me,” Cisco says, desperate, fingers pressing into his palm with earnest energy. “And after the cold gun, and the Rogues, I thought that maybe he thought I was - or maybe he knew - ”

This part is more difficult to give life to, especially under the pressure of Barry’s poison pond gaze.

Wells wheels closer. “It’s alright, Cisco. We’re not angry with you. You can tell us anything.” 

It’s more than permission to speak. It’s permission to not feel guilty, and wrong, and Cisco offers his most grateful smile before taking a shaky breath.

“If Reverse Flash is really from the future, and if he really wants to take Barry down, and if he doesn’t make a habit of saving dude’s in distress but for some reason seems particularly interested in my safety - ”

“Maybe he thinks you’re the key to destroying the Flash,” Wells completes.

Cisco glances at Barry, then. Barry isn’t looking at him. “I kept thinking maybe I did something else,” Cisco continues. “Fucked you over again. That he wanted to keep me alive and well until I could get you hurt again.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Barry says fiercely. Solidly, like he knows the future better than the man who ran back from it. He finally meets Cisco’s gaze. “You can’t believe that. I don’t believe that. Not for a second.”

“I don’t believe that either, now. Not since last night.” 

“And what happened a few nights ago?” Dr. Wells asks, tilting his head.

“I was out getting coffee. And maybe a couple blondies from Jitters. And as I was leaving, I almost tripped, but suddenly there was a whoosh and a flash of yellow and - bam. My face and my brownies were saved. The coffee spilled but he replaced it.”

Caitlin frowns. “The Reverse Flash bought you coffee?” 

“I’m pretty sure he stole it, actually.” Cisco sees Wells’ mouth tilt in a smile.

Barry notices, too. “Crime isn’t funny, Dr. Wells. None of this is funny.”

“No, Barry. You’re absolutely right. I apologize. It’s just - it’s quite the image. The Reverse Flash stealing Cisco a replacement coffee.”

It is funny, in a hysterical, how is this his life way, but Cisco doesn’t voice the thought.

“Okay, so he stole you coffee. And kept you from getting mugged and possibly killed. That doesn’t mean.” Caitlin frowned. “I have no idea what that doesn’t mean.”

Cisco rubs his neck. “There was also some flirting.”

“Flirting?” Barry’s voice cracks back to puberty. “You were flirting with him?”

Indignation crosses Cisco’s arms. “What kind of hussy do you think I am? He was flirting with me.”

“How do you know he was flirting?” Caitlin asks.

“Because I can read social cues, okay. And his voice got all low, and breathy, and he kept looking me up and down like I was a whole ass meal.” Wells clears his throat. “And it was the things he said. The things he’s been saying.” 

“What.” Barry pinches his nose. Breathes through it. “What exactly has he been saying to you, Cisco?”

“Things like, you need to be more careful, Cisco.” He tries to imitate the depth and creepy hot factor of the Reverse Flash’s rumble, but it scratches his throat. He coughs. Caitlin pats his back. “And just other cryptic, kind of weird, stalkery things. About how people don’t appreciate me enough, and that if I was his engineer he’d never let Captain Cold take me - ” 

“I didn’t let Snart take you,” Barry argues. “I would never just let anyone take you.”

Cisco blinks. “Which I appreciate, but like I told him, I’m not the Flash’s engineer. I don’t belong to anyone.” 

“And what did he have to say to that?” Wells asks.

“That maybe I would like to. If I knew how good it would be.”

“Oh,” Caitlin says, cheeks warming pink.

"Yeah."

“We’ve gotta call Joe,” Barry says, already digging his phone from his pocket. “Get you a protective detail. What am I saying? They can’t protect you from him.” Barry fumbles it back in place. “You’re staying with me. We can go get you a bag, I have an extra tooth brush, so - ” 

“Hold up there, Frank Farmer. I'm no Whitney. I don't need a bodyguard."

But Barry barrels forward. “If the Reverse Flash is fixated on you, then we have to protect you, Cisco. We can’t take any chances.”

“I don’t think the answer is to try to keep him away from me, though," Cisco says.

Barry’s eyes roll to the ceiling. His jaw jumps, annoyed. Even Caitlin does a double blink spit take. Wells continues watching him, steady, evaluating, listening. Still the only person in the room who’s always listening to him. 

“What do you think the answer is then, Cisco? Just wait around for him to bring you more coffee? We have no idea what he wants. With you, or with me, or anything.”

“Exactly,” Cisco interrupts. “We hardly know anything about him. We know he’s like one of five people who can pull off that yellow, we know he has some fixation on hurting you, and we know he thinks I’m a snack. Only one of those things can help us learn more.”

Realization hits Caitlin first. “Wait, Cisco, you’re not suggesting - you want to seduce the Reverse Flash?”

“I don’t want to,” Cisco stresses. “I mean, yeah, he pulls off the yellow. But he's evil, and I'm not into seducing evil. But I would. For the good of the team.” 

“That’s very brave of you, Cisco,” Wells says, shifting in his chair. He looks intrigued, but only vaguely, which Cisco has learned means he the interest is intense. “And very clever.” 

“And very stupid,” Barry all but yells. “You can’t possibly think that’s a good idea.” 

“There’s a certain... elegance to its simplicity,” Wells muses. 

“It’s dangerous,” Caitlin says. “But we've done dangerous before.”

Cisco grins, grateful that she's at least giving him a chance. “I’d wait until at least the second date for that.”

“Has everyone lost their mind?” Barry interrupts. “We’re not seriously talking about this. The Reverse Flash is - he’s evil. He’s evil, and he’s dangerous, and he’s already killed one person I loved. There’s no way I’m just gonna hand him someone else I love on a silver platter.”

Barry’s anger has coiled through his body. He’s breathing heavy and hard and his fists are clenched as bitter as the wet in his eyes. Cisco’s defense mechanisms deflate.

“Bar,” he tries. 

But Barry shakes his head. “No. I’m not just going to let him kill you, Cisco. Or hurt you. Or - anything. I’m not just handing you over.”

“It’s not really your decision to make,” Cisco reminds him. “And it’s not like I’m secretly horny for the big bad super villain. I’m not just trying to get it in with the guy who destroyed your life. I want to fight him with you. But I don’t have powers. I don’t have anything that can help you. Except this.”

“I won’t let you help me like this. I won’t let you pimp yourself out to try to outwit the man who took everything from me.”

Cisco's frustration rises to the pitch of Barry's voice. “I get where you're coming from, but it's not like we have any other plans. And I'm not pimping myself. I'm not gonna actually bang him.”

“What if he,” Caitlin starts. Stops. Starts again, voice and hand soft against Cisco as she touches his arm where she hit it earlier. “He's not a good guy, Cisco. He might not just be after your company.”

If the Reverse Flash is anything like the last people interested in Cisco, all of Barry and Caitlin’s worry for his virtue is unfounded. He doesn't think it will ease their concern, though, so instead of pointing it out, he cups Caitlin's hand on his shoulder. Wishes he could touch Barry too, imbue the sense of calm finally having something on the Reverse Flash has granted him. But Barry is practically vibrating in his shoes.

Cisco turns to Wells, reaching out with as much earnest desperation as he can project. “I'm not naieve, okay. I know this could turn out badly. But you guys haven't seen how he is with me. I have something he wants. I have - we have leverage. For the first time. We should use it.” 

“And what if it's a trap?” Barry asks. “What if his plan is to use you for leverage against me? Or to try to turn you against me - ”

It hits Cisco quick as a bullet. He flinched under Caitlin's touch. “He couldn't,” he says, throat thick from hurt. “You're my care Bar, man. He couldn't make me not be your bro.”

Barry softens. “I know that. But he doesn't, Cisco. And when he figures out he can't use you - whatever way he wants to use you… He's not gonna take it well.”

“I'm a really good actor, okay. And I can always. You know. Distract him.” Wells coughs again. Barry crosses his arms again. Cisco puts his hands up. “I said I wouldn't bang him. I didn't say second base was off the table. If it's for the greater good - ” 

“There's no way you hooking up with the Reverse Flash would be for he greater good!” Barry looks a breath away from tearing his hair out. He glares at Caitlin, then at Dr. Wells. “You guys aren't seriously considering this, are you? Letting Cisco sacrifice himself to a monster? It's - ”

“Alright, Barry.” Wells voice cuts rough through the mounting tension. “You're right. We can't ask Cisco to do this.”

“I'm _offering_ to do this. To help. I've messed up so many things, and this is the only way I can fix them, and I - ”

Wells raises his palm. Cisco knows there's no point in arguing when Wells decision has been stone set. He bites his lip.

Barry finally crosses the threshold of hurt between them. His palms curl around Cisco's shoulders. “You haven't messed anything up, okay? And I'm telling you. I don't want you to do this.”

“We can find another way to fight him,” Caitlin says, reassuring but not at all convincing.

Cisco finds Wells’ gaze again. He pleads, silent and screaming. He can do this. Despite how broken fingered he’s fumbled every other opportunity to help Barry, help Caitlin and Wells, help his city, he can do this. The Reverse Flash is vicious and sharp as speed, but Cisco is smart. Wells has said it himself. Cleverness and curiosity can defeat any enemy.

But Wells doesn't argue for him. “You’re too important for us to give us our blessing on this, Cisco. And Barry was right. We should be trying to protect you from the Reverse Flash, not sending you to the slaughter.”

“I'm not a lamb,” Cisco protests. Wells answering smile is indulgent, rare. 

“No,” he agrees, words weighted with something Cisco can't place. “But if the Reverse Flash does have a crush, as you say, or if he does believe you are a key to destroying the Flash, then we need to keep you safe."

“I don't need safe keeping. The Reverse Flash wants to tap my ass, not kick it.” 

Wells smiles. “Eloquent as always, Cisco." 

Barry seems to ignore Wells, focusing instead on Cisco. He takes Cisco by the shoulders. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?” 

Cisco wants to turtle slide into his shirt. He reminds himself its his own fault Barry thinks he needs taking care of, what with getting kidnapped and only managing to attract the attention of maniacs.

If he had just kept his mouth shut about the Reverse Flash, he could've proven he wasn't just another person Barry had to save. Cisco could do some saving too, for once. Even if it took his body, or shrapnel pieces of his insides. He would give every last scrap of rib to pay for everything he's taken.

But Cisco smiles, and nods, and doesn't mumble his embarrassment.

"Okay."

Barry looks like he's going to say more, but his phone buzzes. The alarm reminding him his lunch break is over and it's time to head back to CCPD. He frowns. 

"Go be Clark Kent, man. The Reverse Flash isn't gonna break into ravish me in my office on a Wednesday afternoon."

"We'll keep him as safe and sound as possible," Wells assures. Barry doesn't exactly look convinced. He looks - weird, actually, the way he glances at Wells then away. Cisco's head is too busy swirling with Wells voice curling around promises to keep him taken care of. 

Caitlin pats Barry's shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to the Flash's engineer, okay?"

"I believe he said he didn't belong to the Flash," Wells says, wry, easing the tension. Cisco smiles back at him. 

Barry turns fully to Wells, hand still on Cisco's arm. His grip doesn't ease for several moments. "I'll come by right after work, okay?"

Cisco nods. Barry gives him a final squeeze before speeding away to change back into his secret identity best. Caitlin offers her own well meaning pat before grabbing Barry's speed test results. 

"You wanna analyze these with me? I know how much you love that."

Before Cisco can answer, Wells wheels forward. "Actually, I have a project I'd like Cisco's assistance on. Unless he would rather - "

"He would not rather, actually."

Caitlin smiles. It's glazed with concern, but she keeps it sweet, like if she grins bright enough Cisco won't be able to read her worry and fear. 

Then suddenly it's Cisco and Wells. Cisco is struck by how often the day settles with only the two of them. Cisco can't calculate exactly what he wants that to mean. He takes his heaviest mental shovel and buries all the fluttering implications beneath years of lonely hurt and family issues. Now isn't the time to examine - any of this, really.

"So what are we working on?"

Wells watches him, fond, calm with it. Instead of answering, Wells buzzes forward.

"You know they worry about you," Wells says. 

Cisco's stomach coils tight. "I can handle myself."

Wells tilts his head, indulgent. "No one is doubting you, Cisco."

"It feels like all of you are doubting me," Cisco says to his shoes. "But whatever. Decision made, right? We're not following the only lead we have on the Reverse Flash because I can't - "

"Cisco." Wells gaze is intense. Searching and soaking and drawing Cisco out of his wounds. "Barry doesn't want you rushing head first into danger. You've already suffered so much for him. Your family has suffered for him. Surely you can understand his reluctance to see you risk more."

"Just because I'm not a hero like him, or you, or Caitlin, doesn't mean I can't help fight the Reverse Flash."

"That's where you're wrong."

Hurt folds itself in Cisco's chest, on his tongue, in his throat. Realization flinches. He didn't expect Wells to agree with his self deprecation. 

"You're just as much of a hero of any of us. Maybe more so. It seems the Reverse Flash has recognized that."

The weight lifts from Cisco, replaced immediately with bubbling warmth. It spills and fills the open places inside. 

"I don't think the Reverse Flash is interested in my heroics. Watching me flail at your side probably wasn't what flipped his on switch." Cisco pauses, thinking. "Or maybe the dude in distress trope really works for him."

"Maybe he just has a deep appreciation for graphic t-shirts."

"Maybe." The joke bleeds a bit of tension, but not all of it. Cisco bites his lip. "I get the Reverse Flash only wants me because he somehow knows I'm connected to the Flash. I get that it's not me. It's that he thinks he can use me to bring the Flash down."

"Perhaps," Wells agrees. "Or perhaps he realizes you're the key to the Flash's heroics.” 

“I'm not - ” 

“Do not underestimate your own importance in this, Cisco. The Reverse Flash isn't. We shouldn't, either.” 

The familiar tingle of Wells attention plucks Cisco's spine, playing him smooth.

As quickly as the mood lights Wells, it darkens. He nods to himself and offers Cisco a tight grin. “That's why Barry is so adamant to keep you from him, you know.”

Cisco frowns. “You don't think Barry thinks I would go dark side, do you?”

“I think Barry fears losing you, however that loss would come.” The words don't exactly comfort Cisco. “None of us want to lose you. None of us want to see you in danger.”

That eases the twist in Cisco's stomach.

“Of course, as you said. It's not up to Barry. Or any of us.”

And Cisco's stomach twists again.

“If I didn't know any better,” Cisco says slowly, smiling to keep the mood light. “I’d say it sounds like you're encouraging me to seduce the Reverse Flash.”

“I can't control how you interpret the things I say. I only mean that if you did decide to use the Reverse Flash's interest in you to your benefit, we couldn't really stop you. Especially if we didn't know.”

“So all that talk about how terrible it would be for me to use my wiles against the Reverse Flash - ”

“Was genuine. It is a risk. The Reverse Flash is not an enemy to be underestimated, despite how… persuasive, your wiles might be.”

Cisco isn't going to argue that his wiles are incredibly persuasive, but then Wells reaches forward, cupping his forearm in warmth. Something about the newness of the touch, simple as it is, emboldens Cisco. 

"My seduction game is on point."

"I'm sure it is."

"It is," Cisco insists against Wells smile. "I'm very suave. And very smooth. I could wine and dine one of those Buckingham Palace guards into cracking."

Wells chuckles. "Not that I don't believe in the strength of your game, but the Reverse Flash may prove a more difficult opponent to break."

"You haven't seen me in my date jeans. I should've worn them when I told you guys about my plan. Maybe I should swing by Barry's - "

"I don't think Barry needs to see them," Wells cuts in crisply. Cisco frowns. "After all, you're not still planning on going through with this. Right?"

"... Right," Cisco agrees. "Exactly. Right. Barry doesn't need to be persuaded about how persuasive my date jeans are."

Wells nods. Cisco nods. A silence not all together comfortable settles. Cisco's heart beat disrupts it, and in an effort to dull the sound, Cisco speaks.

"Do you want to see them?"

"Do I want to see the very persuasive date jeans?" Wells asks, tilting his head. "Would I be able to withstand such power?"

Cisco rubs his fingers over the nape of his neck, warmth and nervous laughter rolling over his spine. He knows Wells is teasing. Not flirting. 

"I think you could handle them, as long as I'm not also pouring wine and sautéing something. That's how I was gonna bring the Reverse Flash down."

"You were going to make the nemesis of your best dinner? That was your grand plan?"

"I was gonna push my button up shirt past my elbows, too."

Wells holds up his palm. "Please, Cisco. A man can only take so much."

"I can't believe your mocking my awesome seduction plan," Cisco pouts. "You wouldn't be so judgy if you saw it all in action."

"Alright," Wells says casually. He glances at his watch so simply that Cisco thinks he misheard Wells, misunderstood. "How does seven work for you? My home?"

"Um. Your home what?"

Wells peers at him, into him, the way he does. The way Cisco feels like a touch. "What do we do before a mission, Cisco? Before an experiment? What have we always done?"

"A trial run," Cisco says past a suddenly dry tongue. 

"Precisely. And if you were going to attempt to wine and dine our greatest enemy, you would do well to train for it as Barry always has."

"So you want me to... make you dinner?"

Wells shrugs. "I want to give you an opportunity to see your plan in action before putting it into practice. But it is all hypothetical. So perhaps practice isn't necessary."

Cisco feels Wells support seeping from under his feet. He needs it. He doesn't want to do this without it, and if all Wells is asking for is a trial run, Cisco isn't going to deny him. It's not in his nature to deny anything Wells asks of him. He doesn't want to. 

"But it couldn't hurt, right? Hypothetically."

"Of course," Wells agrees. "So. Hypothetically. Does seven work?"

"Seven is hypothetically perfect," Cisco smiles. 

Wells smiles back. "Then it's a date."

He doesn't tack on the hypothetical. Cisco's pulse skips. But he doesn't mention the lack of it. Instead his lips hitch higher, and his grin speeds up with his heart. 

"Okay," he agrees, and can't help the giddy build in his limbs. "It's a date."


End file.
